Sonic and the Black Knight 2: Rescue Nimue
by Hammyham
Summary: The Lady of the Lake has been captured. Sonic and his knights must rescue her. I own nothing.
1. King Arthur and his knights

**I know you guys have been waiting forever for this. Or maybe not. Anyway, I like this much more than my first Sonic story. And I'll only say tis once. King Arthur is Sonic. They're calling his this because he's back in the Arthurian setting where he's King Arthur. It's also very important that you read the story in order, don't skip around, and get some nowledge on the game if you don't have it. But since I mentioned it you're probably gonna do the opposite. Oh well.**

* * *

In a far away land a king ruled over five knights. These were the Knights of the Round Table; and this was the land of King Arthur. King Arthur trained his knights everyday on the roof top of his castle; Camelot Castle. King Arthur was not an average king. Although he did protect his land and the townspeople in it, he had a habit of being somewhat unprofessional. There were times where he'd stay at home eating chilidogs instead of fighting the knights of the underworld. However, he was still an honored king. His knights were very noble and the strongest that ever fought for the kingdom. Sir Lancelot, Knight of the Lake, he is the closest to King Arthur and the strongest of them all. Sir Gawain, Knight of the Sun, he guards the dragon's treasure deep within the Dragon's Lair. Sir Percival, Knight of the Grail, she is as strong as she is noble and attacks her foes with flames. Sir Galahad, The Silver Knight, he is the son of Sir Lancelot and is able to use psychokinesis. Sir Lamorak, The Fiery Tempered Knight, he is the sister of Sir Percival and is King Arthur's third best knight. King Arthur was called the Knight of the Wind and his speed gave him that name. His sacred sword, Caliburn, was the most powerful weapon in the land. One day…

Two swords clashed. "Come on Lancelot, you'll never win a battle with still like that." Arthur said.

"Relax, now you shall know the power of a true knight." Lancelot replied. "CHAOS PUNISHMENT!" Lancelot and Arthur clashed their swords once again.

"Ho there Lamorak, you're making this all too easy." Gawain said.

"Hm, yeah well there's no way I'm gonna lose this." Lamorak said back. "GAIL METEOR!" The two yelled as they threw their swords at the other opponent.

"Galahad, you are a most worthy opponent. However, you are no match for me." Percival exclaimed.

"Percival, you may have impressive swordsmanship, but you can't keep up with my powers." Galahad said as he used his psychic powers to throw his dagger at Percival. Percival countered by spinning into a tornado of flames. All of the knights continued to battle until they heard a bell ringing. Once it rang everyone immediately stopped fighting.

"It's the bell. That must mean its noon." Percival said.

"That means its lunch time!" Arthur exclaimed happily. "Woo Hoo!" Arthur ran to the door and headed straight to the dining room. The other knights sighed and removed their helmets.

"Having a king that prefers eating over battle training is most unworthy." Lancelot said.

"That includes the fact that his preferred food is also quite unusual." Lamorak added.

"Come now, they're not that bad." Galahad said.

"Maybe not, but he still isn't as focused as he should be." Percival said.

"Yes, uncle can be rather unusual for a king." Gawain added. The knights sighed again. Arthur appeared and waved from the door.

"C'mon guys you're missing out on the food!"

"We're coming sire." Gawain said. The five knights walked into the castle and went to the dining room.

"Hey guys, I was thinking you were never commin'." Arthur said. The other knights sat down in their chairs and each picked up a chilidog. They all disdainfully ate their lunch in silence as Arthur rambled on about the last battle training. "Man that was sweet out there! We were all totally perfectly matched with our opponents."

"King Arthur there wasn't a lot of true power demonstrated by you." Caliburn said.

"Oh, be quiet you dull piece of rust." Arthur said.

"Are you referring to your skills?" Arthur shoved Caliburn into the floor.

"Sire, I'm afraid Caliburn does have a point." Lancelot said. "It was quite easy to defend your attacks." Everyone looked nervous, fearing what the king would to do him.

"Says you." Arthur replied as he kept eating his chilidog.

"Sire, you shall never prove yourself as a knight that way." Caliburn said. Arthur pulled him out of the floor.

"Okay, you're on. You're all on." Arthur said.

"What do you mean sire?" Percival asked.

"After lunch I'll take you all on."

"All right. This'll be fun." Lamorak said. "No one, not even the king can match my strength."

"Do I have a say in that?" Gawain said remembering their match moments ago.

"Hmph." Lamorak uttered. Later that day Arthur and his knights went back to the castle rooftop.

"Ok, I'm ready when you are!" Arthur yelled holding Caliburn in front of his body.

"As you wish." Lancelot said. He used his Chaos powers to teleport in front of Arthur. From there, he swung his sword and knocked Arthur back.

"Hey, that was pretty good." Arthur charged at Lancelot and the two clashed their swords.

"Galahad now!" Lancelot signaled. Galahad used his psychic powers to grab Arthur.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Arthur yelled. Galahad raised Arthur into the air.

"GAIL METEOR!" Gawain and Lamorak yelled together. They used their soul gauge attacks to hit Arthur with their swords while he was still in the air. Galahad then slammed Arthur on the ground. Arthur got up slowly.

"You fool! Put some more effort into it!" Caliburn yelled. Percival charged up to Arthur and rapidly began slashing at him. Arthur fell back onto the ground.

"Okay, that was fun…" Arthur said picking up Caliburn. "…but now it's my turn." Arthur ran behind Lancelot and used his soul gauge attack. Lancelot fell, but immediately got back up. He skated up to Arthur and started slashing at him with his sword. Arthur jumped back to dodge and used his soul gauge attack from the air. Gawain dove down at Arthur and tried to knock him down again.

"Sire, you bore me with your lack of effort." Gawain crossed his swords then pushed them out to knock Arthur away. Percival used her Flames Aheatiau soul gauge attack to attack in a shroud of flames. Arthur shielded himself from the attack with Caliburn, and then pushed Percival back. Lamorak jumped in the air and spun around in a circle trying to hit Arthur.

"Lamorak, careful! You could injure someone!" Percival yelled.

"Yeah, right." He said as he began to slash at Arthur.

"I'll show you where you stand sire!" Lancelot yelled "CHAOS PUNISHMENT!" Lancelot teleported in front of Arthur and used his attack on him. Galahad used his dagger to hit Arthur, but he used Caliburn to defend.

"I'm getting quite bored with this." Arthur said. He jumped back and used a combo attack on all of the knights. All of the knights were slightly hunched over. Arthur jumped up again and used his soul gauge attack in the air. All of the knights fell to the ground. Arthur threw Caliburn up and caught him. "Hey guys, better luck next time." All of the knights got up.

"Hm that was okay I guess." Lamorak said.

"You may have defeated us this time sir." Percival said.

"But it shall not happen again." Galahad said.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's get back inside." Arthur replied.

Meanwhile, a certain wizard was watching a certain group of knights from her reflecting pool.

"Oh, King Arthur. That fool of a knight. He may have the best knights of the land, but he doesn't have the most power. Soon my greatest wish shall be granted. Soon the sun began to set and King Arthur was ready to get to bed.

"Okay guys. Time to hit the hay." Arthur said. His knights stared at him blankly. "That means go to sleep." Arthur said. All of the knights looked confused, but nodded any way and followed their king inside.

* * *

**Not that interesting. Well it's just the beggining. It'll get better, I hope, later. Also pay close attention. There's going to be a test of focus at the end. **


	2. Searching Titanic Plain

**Here's the next one. This one starts everything.**

* * *

King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table were asleep in their bedrooms. Meanwhile, deep within the Deep Woods, Nimue was also asleep. However, she was soon awakened by a loud noise. "Huh?" she said startled**. **

"Nimue I'm sorry, but I request your powers." A voice said.

"Who are you?" Nimue shouted. However, instead of an answer, a giant knight walked up to her and picked her up. "What are you doing?" Nimue couldn't get out of the hold of the giant knight. She used her psychic powers to send a signal to King Arthur. Arthur was asleep in his castle. "Arthur…please…help." Nimue said. Arthur woke up.

"Huh? What was that?" Arthur asked.

"Please help…Titanic…Plain." She said again.

"Nimue must be signaling you from somewhere." Caliburn said. "She mentioned the Titanic Plain."

"She must be there!" Arthur said. "We've got to wake everyone up!" Arthur grabbed Caliburn and ran down the stairs. He sounded an alarm signaling them to go to the front of the castle. Everyone woke up hearing the alarm. The put on their armor and ran to the front of the castle. They saw their king looking at the land in front of him. The Knights of the Round Table bowed.

"King Arthur what is your emergency?" Gawain asked. Arthur turned back and looked at him.

"Nimue. I think she's in trouble." Arthur replied.

"Mother?" Lancelot asked looking up.

"Yes, she called for us using her powers." Lancelot stood up.

"Then we must do all that we can to rescue her." He said. Arthur nodded. The other knights stood up and they ran for the Titanic plain. Meanwhile Nimue was being carried by a giant knight.

"Where are you taking me?" Nimue asked. The knight didn't answer, but rather another voice did.

"Relax Nimue; you are coming to help me save this world."

"Save this world? How? What's happening?" Nimue asked multiple questions that were never answered."

"HEY!" A voice yelled. Nimue and the giant knight looked back. They saw Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. "What do you think you're doing?" Arthur yelled again.

"Arthur?" The voice asked confused.

"Merlina, is that you?" Arthur asked.

"Stay away Arthur! You will not ruin my plans again."

"Release the lady of the lake!" Galahad shouted getting out his dagger. Percival held up her rapier.

"If you don't you will have the honor of challenging us."

"I think I'll just take the lady and leave you with a challenge." The voice said. The giant carrying Nimue disappeared with her.

"Hey; come back here!" Arthur shouted. He and his knights charged forward. However another giant knight appeared in front of them. "That's one big burly beast!" Arthur said.

"Be careful or it might try to grab you." Caliburn said. Arthur used his Soul Surge on the giant and knocked him down.

"Come on guys; let's go!" Arthur yelled. He and his knights continued forward. Multiple knights with spears ran up to them. "A spear; bet he's got a long reach with that thing." Arthur said.

"Relax sir; I can attack them from afar." Galahad said. He used his psychic abilities to throw his dagger at the knights of the underworld. They all charged forward, but were knocked back by Galahad's dagger. Arthur and his knights continued. They came to a sudden stop when they came upon giant spears lodged in the ground. They all jumped over them except for Galahad who flew.

"Well, isn't this a nice view?" Caliburn asked.

"It's great!" Arthur responded dodging pillars that were about to crush him. As they went through a cave like hole, more knights of the underworld ran up to them.

"I'll handle this!" Lamorak said.

"Careful. He's got a big weapon but if you get too close he might try to grab you too." Caliburn warned him.

"Relax Caliburn." He replied. Lamorak jumped up and knocked the giant's weapon out of his hand. The giant reached for Galahad, but he moved and used his Gail Meteor Soul Surge to counter. Lancelot used his Chaos Punishment to teleport and attack the smaller knights. Another giant appeared behind Lancelot and attempted to attack him with an axe.

"Lancelot! Evade!" Gawain shouted. As the axe went down, Lancelot stopped it with his sword.

"Do not press your luck, knave!" Lancelot shouted as he knocked the giant backwards. Gawain glided down and assisted Lancelot in defeating the giant.

"Hurry, we have to keep moving!" Arthur shouted. The knights followed him to a lower area.

"Arthur, you can maneuver left and right by sliding." Caliburn said. When they made it to the ground it was too dark to see where to go.

"Which way should we go sire?" Galahad asked. Arthur didn't know, but he remembered the path he always took.

"Um…this way?" He said running to the left.

"In all likelihood. Try it and see." Caliburn said. They all followed Arthur and saw multiple knights awaiting them.

"Wow. She's really prepared." Gawain said.

"No matter; she's not prepared for what we've got." Lamorak said. "Percival, are you ready?"

"Yes, and don't hold back." Percival replied.

"Okay then, GAIL METEOR!" Lamorak threw his twin swords at the knights. Percival's speed allowed her to quickly attack enemies at a fast pace.

"Alright, that's enough!" Lancelot said.

"Let's move on." Galahad said following his father. Everyone began climbing the walls with their swords, except Percival who walked on the walls. At the top of the wall, there were beasts of the underworld preparing to attack.

"Of all the places, gotta give it credit." Arthur said. As he was about to attack, Lancelot jumped up and slashed at the creatures to knock them down. Galahad also used his powers to fly to the top with him.

"What's with them?" Lamorak asked.

"Nimue is Lancelot's mother making her Galahad's grandmother. It's only logical that they'd want to get her back." Percival explained to her brother. The rest of the knights jumped to the ledge of a different area. They could still barely see so they had to walk slowly.

"If I recall, there are a few dangerous traps ahead of us." Gawain said.

"And since our vision is limited, we best be extra careful." Galahad added.

"Be careful sire. This is an unfavorable position. Don't fall into its trap."

"Hard to do when you can't see anything." Arthur said.

"Relax sire, I will handle this." Galahad said. He lifted everyone with his psychic abilities and flew them over the traps in the ground.

"Great job Galahad, now just fly us through the circular pillars. Galahad did so, flying above other enemies as well.

"We have nearly reached out goal." Caliburn said.

"Yeah, and not a moment too soon." King Arthur said. Galahad continued to the end of the plains.

"Wait. Is someone there?" Caliburn asked.

"What do you mean? Who?" Arthur asked. Suddenly a beam of energy hit Arthur and his knights. They all fell to the ground.

"What was that sir?" Gawain asked.

"I don't know." Arthur replied. Slug-like knights of the underworld surrounded Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. They all fired attacks from the center of their faces. The knight's and their king fell in defeat. A giant knight tied them up, and then lay them down on the ground. He then walked away into the darkness.

* * *

**I didn't like the ending. I never knew the name of that blobish creature. They also seem weaker.**


	3. Shrouded Forest speedrun

**I don't know about this one. It seems a bit, too much talking-y.**

* * *

Many hours later, the sun came out and shone down on the Titanic Plain. The Knights of the Round Table and King Arthur lay tied up in ropes. The knights' helmets weren't covering their faces, so the sun was shining brightly on their eyes. Galahad was the first to wake up. He looked around and saw that he and his fellow knights and king were tied up. He also noticed that his dagger was on the ground below his feet. Using his psychic powers he picked up his dagger and cut the rope. Seconds later, the king and the rest of his knights woke up. "Sire. You're awake." Galahad said only seeming to notice the king.

"Yeah, and so is everyone else." Arthur replied. "What happened last night?"

"A rescue attempt sir; and we failed you." Percival explained.

"We apologize sir." Gawain added.

"Enough of that sad sack moaning." Arthur said. "Do you guys have to blame yourselves after any mission that goes wrong?" All of the knights looked at each other.

"I do hate to interrupt, but we have a bigger problem." Caliburn said. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, we have to get to Nimue." Arthur said. "It won't be easy either."

"Yes, we now have no idea of where to look for her." Lancelot said. Everyone looked around pondering. Suddenly a bird holding an envelope flew on Arthur's shoulder.

"Hey little guy, what do you need?" Arthur asked pulling the letter out of his mouth. Arthur began reading the letter.

"What does it say sir?" Percival asked.

"It's from Smithy." Arthur told his knights. They remembered that he was referring to the blacksmith. "He said that a bunch of knights from the underworld are attacking the castle."

"What?" Lamorak exclaimed.

"How could this be?" Percival asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Arthur said. Everyone looked astonished.

"Sir you don't really mean that do you? Galahad asked.

"It doesn't matter, but we have to stop those knights before we save Nimue."

"But sir…" Galahad began.

"That's an order." Arthur said. This was one of the few times Arthur was very few time King Arthur argued with any of the knights. Galahad nodded.

"Okay here's what we'll do. We have to put up the barrier that'll protect the castle for a few days. That means we'll have to revisit The Cauldron, Shrouded Forest, and Great Megalith. Lancelot, you and I will do to Shrouded forest because out speed will let us out run the living tree's and thorns."

"I will not fail you sir." Lancelot said.

"Gawain and Lamorak, you'll use your gliding abilities and dual sword combat to take out the multiple enemies in Great Megalith."

"Yes sire." Gawain said.

"Just be sure you can keep up Gawain." Lamorak said.

"Percival and Galahad will go to The Cauldron because their special powers will help them avoid all of the magma easier.

"I agree." Galahad said.

"Very well." Percival said. All of the knight's and King Arthur left out of Titanic Plain completely and then separated into their separate groups. King Arthur and Sir Lancelot were the first to make it to their destination because of their speed.

"The barrier stone must be up ahead." King Arthur said.

"It must be nearby." Lancelot said.

"Yes. You must be prepared for a strong attack by the knights of the underworld." Caliburn explained. Arthur and Lancelot began running through the forest. They first came upon a giant tree.

"Whoa, what's this?" Arthur asked as he looked at the tree.

"The forest is getting rough. Are the trees coming alive?" Lancelot said.

"It's a mist from the underworld. We don't know what it might do so beware." Caliburn said. The knights of the underworld awaited them on the other side of the tree. Arthur and Lancelot calmly walked up to them. Lancelot held up his sword.

"I am Lancelot, King Arthur's strongest and most trusted knight. I am also the greatest of all the Knights of the Round Table. I shall strike down all who dare do harm to my king." The knights of the underworld didn't seem threatened by Lancelot so they charged at them. Arthur and Lancelot used various combinations of regular and Soul Surge attacks. All of the defeated knights turned into dust and blew away. **(Because remember, they're from the underworld and aren't real.) **Soon they came upon a destroyed town.

"Huh, what's that?" King Arthur asked as they ran into the town.

"It looks like a settlement. But there's something wrong about it." Caliburn said. There were more knights of the underworld in the settlement, but not many. Arthur and Lancelot decided to use their Soul Surges since they wouldn't get as tired so fast.

"What is this place?" Arthur asked.

"This looks like it was some kind of settlement.

"It looks like it _might_ have been a settlement. Though you could hardly call it that now." Caliburn explained. As they continued on, they noticed multiple logs in the ground at similar positions. The two speed up the long clear area ahead.

"Time to fly." Lancelot said as his skates began to glow.

"Yeah, now we're flyin'" Arthur said.

"Don't overdo it!" Caliburn yelled.

"Yeah whatever you…" Arthur started saying. However suddenly a tree hit Arthur in the face and knocked him down.

"King Arthur!" Lancelot yelled. Lancelot grabbed his king and skated through the path of trees. "Now behold my true speed!" Lancelot used his Soul Surge to quickly fly straight past the trees without getting attacked.

"Thank you Sir Lancelot. You are truly the greatest of knights." Caliburn said. Lancelot simply nodded.

"Yeah thanks, but we've gotta hurry." They kept going and saw a few logs in front of them.

"If we kick these logs they could launch us into the air." Lancelot said. Arthur and Lancelot tried out their method by kicking the logs and were both flung into the air.

"Yeah now we're really flyin'." Arthur said. They attacked the enemies in front of them with aerial Soul Surge attacks. Once they were on the ground again, they used the normal method of cutting through them. As they continued, they noticed more strange trees.

"These trees are giving off some weird vibes." Arthur said.

"If by vibes you mean strange appearances and underworld miasma, then yes I agree. Caliburn said. Arthur just looked blankly at him.

"Yeah, it is." Arthur said. As the forest continued, there was a long path of traps hanging from trees and lying on the ground.

"Better watch out." Lancelot said. He easily was able to evade all of the traps by simply skating. However, his king preferred to use his Soul Surge boost. They continued using logs to fly over thorns that began to grow out of the ground. They ran through another town and used combo attacks on the enemies present. "There's something odd here. What's next?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes Arthur, I too have a bad feeling. Beware." Caliburn warned him. Arthur continued to battle more of the knights of the underworld.

"Hm, you're right. It's such a big place. Anything could jump out and get us." Arthur began to notice that there was a large number of knights in front of them. "Lancelot I think we should speed past these guys. We have to hurry. Lancelot agreed so they avoided the knights and just moved ahead. Some of the knights had the ability to fire beams and they did so the two hedgehogs.

"Such attacks are merely wasted effort." Lancelot said as he continued. There was a much longer path of logs and thorns coming up. Arthur and Lancelot kicked every log at perfect timing and avoided getting hit by the thorns.

"We better pull ourselves together." Arthur said.

"We must hurry on to the stone." Lancelot added. After another long path of logs, thorns, and traps, Arthur, Caliburn, and Lancelot had nearly reached their goal. Only one more group of knights was left. "Shall we begin?" Lancelot asked.

"You bet!" Arthur exclaimed.

"I thought so. CHAOS PUNISHMENT!" Lancelot and Arthur used their Soul Surges to quickly finish a trail of enemies.

"That's it!" Arthur and Lancelot exclaimed together as they made it to the barrier stone. Arthur whistled.

"That was tight!" King Arthur said.

"Ultimate victory." Lancelot added.** (Yeah that was lame.) **They walked to the stone. Lancelot put his sword in the stone and it glowed brightly.

* * *

**I know the whole "That was tight" and "Ultamate victory" was kinda suckish, but hey I thought they should celerate the victory...the ultamate victory. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!**


	4. Great Megelith duel

**I like this one. It has more action!**

* * *

In front of the Great Megalith, Sir Gawain and Sir Lamorak were preparing to get to the barrier stone. "Inside of a fortification? We'll just have to smash our way in there." Gawain said.

"Then let's start the smashing." Lamorak said. The two knights ran into the grass and immediately encountered spider-like enemies.

"I think we should give these guys a warning." Gawain said.

"Uh huh." Lamorak said in agreement.

"I am Gawain, Knight of the Sun, but that's Sir Gawain to you. I serve the king and all who dare defy my liege shall pay the price." Gawain said holding up his swords. The spiders continued forward as if they never heard of the Knights of the Round Table.

"I guess they don't know our strength." Lamorak said.

"Then we better show them." Gawain and Lamorak charged at the spiders. With their twin swords, they easily overpowered the spiders and were able to get past them. Soon they jumped through a hole that blocked the path.

"Here we go!" The two shouted. Multiple Knights of the Underworld blocked the path forward.

"I'll handle this!" Lamorak shouted as he leapt. "GAIL METEOR!" Lamorak used his Soul Surge. He defeated the evil knights that blocked his path. He signaled Gawain to continue and they both did, by gliding.

"Even a camp ends up looking like a fortress." Gawain said. He and Lamorak landed on the ground and ran through some pillars. However, he and Lamorak soon found themselves surrounded by more knights.

"Gawain, I say we give these guys a dual attack." Lamorak said spinning his swords.

"Now this is getting interesting. Time to show you what I can really do." Gawain said. Lamorak and Gawain hooked one sword each to the others. The jumped up and spun around creating a tornado that destroyed the evil knights.

"That was great." Lamorak said.

"Okay, now let us forge on." Gawain said. The two knights ran towards a large wagon. "Those wagons are huge; we wouldn't stand a chance if they got moving."

"So let's hurry!" Lamorak shouted. Both used their Soul Surges to quickly speed past multiple knights who guarded the wagon. However, they were soon face to face with spear holding knights, whom they couldn't avoid.

"Nothing Personal, but I'm afraid the king hath ordered me to dispatch you. Permanently." Gawain said. The spear holding knights charged forward. Gawain charged as well. He used multiple combo attacks including shielding to turn the spears against their holders. Lamorak flew over Gawain and used his swords to attack the same group of enemies from behind. Once that was over, the twin-sword holding duo had to glide over a few boxes to advance.

"What's going on here?" Lamorak asked.

"There being held prisoner by a pack of trolls?" Gawain said confused. **(Since he didn't expect that.) **Ignoring the troll fact, the two knights continued, but were stopped by a giant troll. He commanded two knights with axes to attack Sir Gawain and Sir Lamorak. "I'll win at all costs!" Gawain yelled.

"Hold it Gawain." Lamorak said. "I'll do this." Lamorak leapt up and spun around. "Now you'll see, MY TRUE POWER!" Lamorak yelled. He used his Soul Surge to easily knock out the axe holding knights. But he wasn't done yet. He continued using his Gail Meteor on the Giant Troll. The troll wasn't as weak as Lamorak expected. He lifted his giant weapon and prepared to slam it down. He hit Lamorak like a hammer hitting a nail. But Lamorak had been protecting himself with his swords. Suddenly Gawain ran in and struck the troll in his side. He giant fell backwards causing a large tremor. Lamorak removed the part of the helmet that covered his face.

"Thanks for the help Gawain." Gawain also uncovered his face.

"The king's orders are absolute. Defeat is not an option." Gawain said. The knights put their helmets back on and kept moving. Then had to glide over a giant abyss. As they landed, spears were hurled at them. After finally avoiding all of the spears, multiple spiders rose from the ground. "I will deal with this." Gawain said. He and Lamorak sliced and slashed the spiders into dust. As they continued, more appeared and more spears were flung. However, they sensed that the end was near. Lamorak knocked back a spider on what looked like a bridge and then looked up.

"Hey Gawain, what do make of this." Gawain knocked back and spiders surrounding him and walked to Lamorak.

"What is this some kind of prison?" Gawain asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like it could hold a lot of prisoners." Lamorak said spinning his swords.

"Then we'll smash it just the same." As they ran up the path a giant swarm of enemies appeared in front of them. Gawain and Lamorak glanced at each other, and nodded. They both jumped up and used their Soul Surge attack. "GAIL METEOR!" They both hurled both of their swords at all of the enemies in front of them. The enemies continued appearing out of nowhere, so Gawain and Lamorak had to keep throwing nonstop. The knights also seemed to notice a few chains and locks in their path.

"Lamorak, what do suppose those chains are used for?" Gawain asked.

"I don't know. Guess I'll have to find out now." Lamorak used his Gail Meteor on the lock and it opened a door containing a townsperson. "I guess this is where they hold the captives." Lamorak said. As they continued they released all of the townspeople that were locked behind doors. Soon Gawain and Lamorak were beginning to tire out. "Hey Gawain, are you feeling weaker?"

"Lamorak, I said failure was not an option. I won't lose this time." Gawain continued to attack the many foes in front of them. But he actually did feel as tired as Lamorak. "Is that the best you can muster?" He yelled at his weak foes. Suddenly, a swarm of red fairies flew towards them and powered them up. They now had more energy to use the Soul Surge attack.

"Whoa. These fairies showed up at the right time." Lamorak said.

"Agreed. I'll leave everything in my wake." The knights were finally able to finish off the evil knights and continue on. As they left the giant prison, they noticed more knights of the underworld guarding captured townspeople. Gawain and Lamorak decided not to waste their energy on the knights, so they only cut the locks that held the captives. As they got to the end of the path, the ground ended and the path continued on a lower area. "Whoa, this room is huge." Gawain said. As they landed, a swarm of spiders surrounded them.

"I'm getting quite sick of spiders." Lamorak said. He tossed the up with his sword, and then spun around swinging his swords to destroy the spiders. The last thing in the knight's path was a bunch of different rooms. Lamorak and Gawain used their Soul Surges to easily speed past the enemies and break through the doors. The only thing they couldn't pass was a giant. The used their Soul Surge attacks together to get rid of him. Finally they saw the barrier stone.

"I've found it. That must be it." Gawain said.

"Okay, let's go!" Lamorak added. They both stopped using Soul Surge.

"Perfect!" Gawain said.

"I'm the best!" Lamorak said as he spun his swords. **(That too, was lame)** "Here it is." Gawain said. He stuck his swords in the barrier stone and it glowed brightly.

* * *

**Sorry about the lameness at the end again.**


	5. Blazing through The Caudron

**Yay, Silvaze! I wanted to do this just because of Silver and Blaze.**

* * *

The final pair of knights, Sir Percival and Sir Galahad, had arrived in The Cauldron. "Have you made preparations Galahad?" Percival asked.

"Yes. We shall now proceed." Galahad replied.

"Here we go!" Percival said as they began to run. "Commence mission!" As soon as they got a few steps in, they ran into a row of knights. Percival introduced herself and Galahad to give the knights a chance to give up. "I am Percival, Knight of the Round table and Knight of the Grail. Fealty to the king is the one and true way to chivalry. My destiny is inseparably linked with my trust in my liege."

"We give you but one chance to back away and allow us to go." Galahad said. The Knights of the Underworld didn't take this as a threat so the charged for Percival and Galahad. Percival, using her sharp speed, quickly defeated all of the knights in front of them. Galahad flew above her so he could attack the ones behind them so they could quickly continue. Galahad used his psychokinesis to throw the dagger and attack them safely from afar. Once the knights were defeated, he and Percival continued. A group of Knights of the Underworld fell from the sky and blocked their path. "You dare bar my way." Percival said.

"I shall deal with this Percival." Galahad lifted up the knights with his powers and threw them into a wall behind them **(The knights)**. One of the knights jumped into the air to strike from above. Percival jumped as well and shot straight into the villain, turning him to dust. They continued forward. However, some of the buildings began to fall down.

"I suppose evading side to side is the sole course of action." Percival said. As another building fell, a group of spiders rose from the ground. Both knights destroyed the spiders in one slash. As the buildings continued to fall, Percival and Galahad had to continue dodging. Lava also began to shoot out of the ground.

"A rather dangerous place isn't it?" Galahad asked.

"Yes." A group of multiple different enemies appeared next. Percival jumped up and spun in a circle causing a flame circle to appear over the enemies and destroy them. Galahad flew above Percival again and attempted to move forward. However, an entire row of buildings fell and blocked the path. Galahad turned and went a different way. But this path had a broken section where lava came up and then sank down in a circular pattern. Galahad used his Teleport Dash to avoid the lava and get to the other side. A group of axe holding knights awaited him on the other side. As he fought them, he noticed Percival coming towards him.

"Percival, just jump over it." Galahad instructed.

"As you wish." Percival jumped over the area, but it was at the wrong time. Percival was hit with a wave of lava. Galahad used his powers to grab Percival and take her to the other side.

"Sir Galahad; I thank you." Percival said bowing at him.

"We must be more alert to get to the stone." Percival and Galahad wall climbed on the wall in front of them to get across. Lava continued to rise from the ground and more enemies blocked the path. Galahad used his Soul Surge to lift up all of the enemies in front of him and destroy them. Percival also Soul Surged to speed up and move ahead of Galahad. Once she saw a large group of spiders she used her Soul Surge to spin into a tornado of flames.

"FLAMES AHEATIAU!" She burned all of the spiders in front of her to ashes. Once she finished with the spiders, Galahad ran up to her. Another burst of lava rose from the ground. Galahad and Percival jumped as soon as the fire went down to avoid colliding with it. Then they were faced with another group of monsters. Galahad used his Soul Surge to destroy the monsters in front of them. Percival went ahead and defeated another tribe of spiders. Then she and Galahad wall climbed again to get to the next area. "Such infernal noise." Percival said. Galahad listened to the sounds around him and did notice some evil sounds.

"It isn't important. Let's continue." Galahad said as if he was ignoring her. They both ignored the comments and continued. Different tribes of spiders started to pop up in different places. Percival used her Flames Aheatiau Soul Surge attack to burn straight through the line of spiders.

"Shier folly." Percival said. **(For those who don't know what folly means, like me, it is an act of foolishness. Percival said this because of the number of weak spiders that keep appearing.)**

"That was impressive." Galahad said. "But we best move on." There was a similar situation from earlier, with a giant space and lava shooting from the ground." Galahad went first in case Percival were to jump at the wrong time again. However, she jumped at the perfect time to avoid a collision with any lava. However, the next area was even harder. There were three different stream of lava that needed to be avoided Galahad, again, went first. However, this time _he_ was almost hit by the lava.

"Galahad evade!" Percival shouted. Galahad sped up and wasn't knocked down. Some of his armor did burn however. Percival jumped to the other side taking no damage.

"Are you harmed?" Percival asked.

"No, I'm fine let's continue." Galahad said. Percival nodded.

"Half done, half to go." Percival said. As they continued, they saw a large river of magma.

"How are we to cross this?" Galahad asked. At that moment, a rock floated by them. It seemed sturdy and didn't seem to melt in the magma.

"I'd say we travel on that rock." Percival said. They waited for a larger rock and jumped on it. As the rock moved, it began to head towards a blast of lava that was permanently erupting.

"Incoming!" Percival shouted alerting Galahad. They both leaned in the opposite direction, causing the rock to move as well. The two knights were able to avoid the lava. "So this moves to the side." As they kept going down the river, more lava continued to spout up. Percival and Galahad moved the rock around in order to avoid all of the incoming lava. "This is how to do it!" Percival exclaimed. The lake of lava continued to rise and fall as Percival and Galahad continued to steer their rock down the river. Also to make things more difficult, molten rocks began to fall out of the sky and flying enemies began flying towards the knights to attack them.

"This is getting rather difficult Percival." Galahad said.

"We cannot be defeated here. Action is required before it is too late." The Knights of the Round Table fought off the flying enemies and the river continued blasting them higher and higher. "It is bound to fall sooner or later." Percival said.

"Let us hope that we find a safe place to escape soon." Percival and Galahad began moving at a much faster speed. They were also being flung around more often. Percival and Galahad were flung once more and saw an area of regular land. "Percival jump!" Galahad yelled. She did so and he followed.

"Why did it have to fall just then?" Percival asked. As they looked ahead multiple groups of evil knights stood; waiting for Galahad and Percival.

"Shall we?" Percival asked.

"Let it begin." Galahad replied. Both knights used their Soul Surges to attack the enemies. Percival used her Flames Aheatiau to charge straight through the knights.

"Is that the best you can muster?" Percival yelled as he spun through the path of knights. Galahad used his attack to use psychokinesis to destroy the knights instantly. Once they defeated all of the knights, there was a giant wall in front of them. The two began to wall climb on the giant wall. There were multiple spikes and thorns sticking out, but Galahad and Percival were able to avoid them with ease. Once they made it to the top, they had a straight path to the end.

"Charge!" Percival shouted. She and Galahad used Soul Surges to speed to the end. "That's right race on through." Percival said as she sped past Galahad. They finally made it to the barrier stone.

"Heh heh, what's wrong?" Percival said sarcastically. **(Because Galahad is shocked that she was able to move so fast.)**

"Perfect!" Galahad said. **(Once again, lame.)** "This is it." Percival said she stuck her rapier in the barrier stone and it glowed brightly.

* * *

**More lameness, blah blah blah. I know there wasn't much Silvaze, but at least they were together. I also thin they were closer (emotion wise.) than the other groups.**


	6. Dragon Lair slayers

**This was origonally two seperate chapters, but I put em together beacuse if I didn't one would be too short. Then I'd ave to put in more useless dialouge and action, then you'd get bored, then you'd never read anymore of my stories and balah, blah, blah. So I put em togther! :)**

* * *

King Arthur, Sir Lancelot, Sir Gawain, and Sir Lamorak waited in the back of the Shrouded forest for Sir Percival and Sir Galahad. "Uncle, it doesn't appear that they'll make it any time soon. We best go on without them." Gawain said.

"What, we can't leave them here! There part of the group." Arthur said back. Gawain bowed down to him.

"You're right sire." I do apologize." Gawain said hoping Arthur wouldn't punish him. Arthur pulled Gawain to his feet.

"I told ya to stop all that bowing." Suddenly Percival and Galahad ran up to them. They bowed to King Arthur. "Oh here we go again."

"King Arthur, we apologize for the inconvenience." Galahad said.

"It is me to blame. I slowed Galahad down. He would have gotten here much faster if it wasn't for me." Percival said. King Arthur rubbed his head.

"If you guys are done, can we get on with this?" Percival and Galahad nodded, got up, and joined their fellow knights. "Okay. We already activated three of the four barrier stones." Arthur said.

"And the last one lies in the Dragon's Lair." Caliburn said. "But to get to it we must slay the dragon first."

"But Sir, Lancelot, Percival, and I left our swords in the barrier stones. We have no weapons." Gawain said.

"Yeah that's right." Arthur said. "This could be tough." As soon as he said that, they all heard a loud scream.

"Did you guys hear that too?" Lamorak asked.

"Yes. Did someone yell?" Lancelot asked.

"KING ARTHUR, KNIGHTS, LOOK OUT!" Someone yelled. King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table turned around. They saw the blacksmith on a rolling cart heading straight toward them.

"Lancelot, get him!" Arthur yelled. Lancelot teleported to the blacksmith and took him off of the cart. Galahad used his powers to stop the cart and move it safely next to the king. Lancelot put the blacksmith by his cart. "Smithy, what are you doing here?" Arthur asked.

"Well Arthur, ever since the barrier has been put up, the Knights of the Underworld haven't been able to get into the kingdom. So I used some equipment I had to make new weapons for The Knights of the Round Table. The blacksmith went to his cart and pulled out some weapons. First he took out a sharp looking black and red sword. "Sir Lancelot's weapon right?" Lancelot nodded and went to get his new sword.

"Ddraig Goch is it?" Lancelot said.

"That's right. Now let me see, Sir Gawain's weapon right? He asked holding up a pair of large, curved, red swords. Gawain walked up and accepted his weapon.

"It's called Flamberge, is it not? Gawain asked.

"Correct. And next is Sir Percival weapon right? Percival nodded and went to accept her long purple rapier.

"Its name is Joyeuse. Am I correct?" She asked.

"Yes. And I even have something special for Sir Galahad and Sir Lamorak. "The blacksmith pulled out to more swords that resembled Gawain's, but were green in color. He also had a dagger that looked like Galahad's but was dual sided.

"Are these for us?" Galahad asked.

"Obviously. He just said that." Lamorak said picking up his swords.

"Well I've got to get back to my shop. Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine." The blacksmith said as he left.

"Okay Smithy. Stay safe." Arthur said. The blacksmith flew away and Arthur and his knights continued to the Dragon's Lair. Arthur and the knights finally arrived to the outside of the Dragon's Lair.

"We don't want to engage the dragon in a futile battle. Let's finish quickly." Percival said. They all ran into the Lair and immediately the ground started to crumble. Everyone had to quickly run across the ground before they fell down.

"Better not fall." Gawain said. Once they made it to the other side, a group of knights appeared. Using his new weapon, Lancelot simply slashed his sword and a Chaos Spear flew into the enemies and destroyed them.

"Excellent work Lancelot." Caliburn said. Lancelot nodded.

"Let's go up." He said and began to skate forward. The path led them in a curving upward motion. A group of spiders were on the path in front of them.

"We'll handle this!" Lamorak said. He and Gawain aimed for the farthest spiders to use their attack on.

"GAIL METEOR!" They used their attacks at once and instantly defeated the spiders with their boomerang-like attack. As they continued, a similar layout also continued. The path went in an upward curvy motion that had spiders on the ground. Percival used her Flames Aheatiau to ram through the spiders nonstop. After they past all of the spiders, real knights were awaiting them. Galahad used his new dual sided dagger to attack them all at once with a faster pace.

"Good job Galahad." Arthur said.

"And you didn't even use your psychokinesis." Caliburn said. Suddenly multiple stalactites began to fall from the ceiling.

"Avoid those stalactites!" Percival yelled. Everyone had to stop and wait until all of the stalactites fell. A swarm of blue fairies appeared to help the knights jump up. At the top, a giant knight stood. Ready to attack. Arthur used his Soul Surge in the air and defeated the giant in one hit. Everyone looked ahead and noticed something. There was a dead end.

"What now sire?" Lancelot asked. Arthur looked up. He jumped on the Coroner Pole **(I think that's what it's called.)** and jumped across it to the next. His knights followed. Once Arthur finished swinging, a long thin stream of electricity appeared below him.

"Isn't this the thunder dragon?" Caliburn asked.

"Thunder dragon, eh?" Lancelot said as he skated behind Arthur. Percival followed them and Galahad, Gawain, and Lamorak remained in the air. Once they saw land they jumped off of the thunder dragon. There were entire groups of enemies on the area. "CHAOS PUNISHMENT!" Lancelot used his Soul Surge, which now caused a Chaos Blast to defeat all of the enemies at once. Once they got to the end, another thunder dragon appeared. As they all began to run across it, they noticed that it was disappearing behind them.

"King Arthur, we must hurry before the road disappears right below our feet." Percival exclaimed.

"Right." Arthur looked back at everyone else. "Guy's if you take too long there won't be any road left. Speed it up!" Everyone used their Soul Surges to gain a boost of speed. Everyone was able to safely get off of the dragon before it vanished. Once they got to the next thunder dragon, there were enemies around them.

"Now they come from the sky?" Lancelot asked. Gawain jumped to the front.

"I'll end your flittering about." He said. He used his Soul Surge and attacked all of the enemies around them. However, more soon arrived.

"They think they can surprise us." Percival said. Galahad used his powers to grab all of the enemies and keep them in one spot. Percival used her Soul Surge to attack all of the paused enemies. Once they saw a safe area, they jumped to it.

"Where do we go now Arthur?" Lamorak asked. Arthur looked and saw a place where they could go down.

"Down is they way I'd say." Arthur said as he jumped to the wall.

"Then down it is." Gawain said as he followed. Lamorak and Percival also went down the wall. Galahad looked at Lancelot.

"Father, wouldn't going lower put us in a more dangerous situation."

"Son, sometimes one must take the low road." Lancelot stuck his sword in the wall and slid down. Soon Galahad joined them. Once again the knights were in an area where the ground crumbles by touch.

"Well, Gawain and I will just glide across." Lamorak said. He and Gawain did so and made it to the other side. Lancelot teleported to the other side and Galahad used his Teleport Dash. Arthur and Percival used their Soul Surges to quickly run across. The next part was similar, but it was covered with foes.

"Let's just go around em'." Arthur said. Everyone jumped on the safe areas and had to jump over the fragile areas and avoid enemies at the same time.

"Not much more to go." Percival said. Everyone used their Soul Surges and made it to the beginning of the dragon's actual lair. Everyone ran in and immediately knew what they had to do. They ran forward and used their swords to lower themselves to lower ground. Then they had to go across another delicate area of ground. Finally they jumped down and saw the dragon.

"Better brace yourselves. He's stronger than he ever was before." Caliburn said.

"A dragon? Now that is an enemy worthy of my abilities." Gawain said as he began to run forward.

"A battle against a dragon? This is getting interesting indeed." Lancelot said as he also sped forward.

"A dragon, eh? Finally a foe worthy of a Knight of the Round Table." Percival said. She too ran towards the dragon.

"A dragon. That will work to perfection." Galahad said. He teleport dashed to the dragon.

"Perfect. Now I can have a real fight." Lamorak said. Obviously, he ran towards the dragon. Arthur and Caliburn looked at each other confused.

"I didn't know they liked dragons so much." Caliburn said. The dragon, however, wasn't pleased to see them. He instantly began to shoot fireballs at them.

"A frontal charge won't work guys." Gawain said.

"We can only evade to the left and right." Lancelot added.

"Then that's how we'll do it." Lamorak said. Every knight dodged the fireballs and prepared to attack.

"It's head! That's the beast's weak point!" Caliburn said.

"We'd better begin closing in on it." Percival said.

"Everyone get ready to attack at once!" Galahad said. Everyone ran right up to the beast.

"Attack now!" Lamorak commanded. Everyone jumped up and struck the beast's horn at once. The dragon stepped back into a tunnel. The group of knights jumped down. Once they made to it the bottom, the dragon came back.

"Remember that its escape route and direction of travel are one in the same." Lancelot said.

"We know that, hedgehog. Let's just go!" Lamorak said. Lamorak quickly began running forward. But a barricade of foes stopped him. "FEEL MY TRUE POWER!" Lamorak used his Soul Surge to defeat a group of enemies on the left. Galahad used his Soul Surge to destroy the enemies on the right. Lancelot, Gawain, and Percival ran to attack the dragon. They all slashed at the horn, but they were thrown off to early. Arthur ran up to the dragon this time and jumped his head.

"Finish the job before you get throw off." Caliburn instructed.

"Alright already." Arthur slashed the horn and the dragon backed up. All of the knights ran up to Arthur and everyone jumped into a hole. The dragon came out of another hole.

"A worthy foe, but the battle ends here." Gawain said.

"All right it is time to end this." Lancelot said. The dragon fired a giant storm of fireballs. Galahad used his powers to stall the dragon by taking control of the fireballs. Lancelot used his Chaos Punishment to attack multiple groups of enemies. The others ran up to the dragon. Percival looked around.

"Pillars. Perhaps a chain reaction will take the beast down." Percival said. She and Lamorak began slashing the pillars. Gawain and Arthur attacked the dragon's horn directly.

"We have to hurry before he throws us back." Arthur yelled. Suddenly the pillars began to fall.

"King Arthur, Sir Gawain, get off!" Lamorak yelled. They both jumped off of the dragon and the pillars crushed him.

"Over at last." Lancelot said.

"A worthy adversary." Caliburn said.

"Nah, it was like a walk in the park." Arthur said. Caliburn sighed.

"Perfect, even a battle against a dragon leaves something to be desired." Percival told her brother.

"Victory is ours!" Gawain said. Everyone ran toward the barrier stone.

* * *

**You wouldn't believe how long this took. Because acctually it wasn't that long. Just a morning to afternoon.**


	7. Knights Passage of doom

**I was so bored by this time. Bored of typing! But I got it done and I still think it's lame.**

* * *

Arthur and The Knights of the Round Table went to the barrier stone. "This is it." Arthur said as he lifted Caliburn. He stuck Caliburn into the barrier stone and it glowed brightly. Arthur then removed Caliburn. Lancelot removed his helmet and walked up to Arthur.

"King Arthur, seeing that the barrier is complete we should get to finding Nimue." Lancelot said.

"Yeah, I know." Arthur replied. "In all the commotion, I forgot that we didn't even know where Nimue was."

"Oh, poor King Arthur." A voice said. Everyone looked around.

"What was that?" Galahad asked.

"Nimue has been here the whole time." The voice repeated.

"Merlina! Where are you?" Arthur yelled.

"At the castle of course. I knew you'd put up the barrier to keep my knights out, so I came here before you put it up."

"Just what do you need our castle for?" Gawain asked.

"I need the scabbard of Excalibur."

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled at once.

"Merlina! Why are you doing this?" Caliburn yelled.

"Sorry, but I must find the scabbard. And don't try to come to the castle because I've put my own barrier around it. You will not ruin my plans again." Merlina backed away from her reflecting pool. She walked over to Nimue, who was trapped in a magic cage.

"Merlina. Why. Why are you doing this again?" Nimue asked.

"Nimue, do you not understand. With your powers and the scabbard, you can create an everlasting kingdom.

"I told you, I'm in agreement with King Arthur."

"I don't understand why, why anyone would want this kingdom to come to an end. Melina walked away and continued to search for the scabbard. Nimue looked out of the window next to her.

"King Arthur, knight of the wind, please hurry." Meanwhile, outside the castle, Arthur was preparing to get in.

"My liege, what are we doing? Merlina said we couldn't get past the barrier." Percival asked.

"Yeah, but she didn't say anything about the passage underground." Arthur said.

"So we're going through the Knights Passage are we?" Lancelot asked. Arthur nodded.

"Yep." Everyone entered the underground passage.

"We must hurry before the castle meets its end." Lancelot said.

"King Arthur, if Merlina succeeds, what shall become of us?" Percival asked.

"Nothing, since Merlina won't succeed." Arthur said.

"Yeah, have faith my sister." Lamorak said. As they got a bit farther they noticed knights of the underworld ahead of them.

"What are they doing here?" Gawain asked.

"It appears that the knights that were blocked by the barrier tried to get in through this way." Galahad said. He used his powers to throw his dual sided dagger at the knights and destroy them. They continued on at a fast pace. Soon they ran into more enemies that were able to shoot beams. Arthur ran up and attacked it normally.

"What's with this guy?"

"It's a creature of the underworld" Lancelot said. He sped past his uncle and the other knights. The other Knights of the Round Table followed him. "Hey wait up!" Arthur yelled as he defeated the enemy and ran after them. As Arthur caught up, he noticed that they had to go down another wall. However, since they assumed it would take too long, everyone just jumped down instead. They looked ahead and saw two rows of knights. Gawain and Lamorak stepped up.

"GAIL METEOR!" They used their Soul Surges to strike both rows of villains in one attack. Everyone jumped up to where the villains were standing, then jumped down into a small bank of water. They looked in front of them to see a flood heading straight towards them.

"I remember there was a way to avoid getting pushed back by that water." Percival said.

"What might that have been?" Galahad asked.

"You need to jump on the wall then get down after the flood passes." Gawain said. Everyone did so and way able to avoid the water. The continued down the path and then had to jump to a higher area. There was another large group of knights.

"It makes you wonder how many of these guys tried to get in." Arthur said.

"I will deal with it." Lancelot said. CHAOS PUNISHMENT!" Lancelot teleported and used a Chaos Blast to defeat all of the evil knights in the surrounding area. As they continued, they noticed some rats above them.** (I actually don't know if the game meant real rats or the flying creatures.)**

"Hmph, rats." Lancelot said in disgust.

"Those rats will do us no harm." Percival said.

"I see no need to disturb them." Gawain said.

"Hey, who was that always treating me like a rat?" Arthur asked no one in particular. All of the knights and Caliburn looked confused. Everyone ignored the rats and went down to another flooding area.

"Let's Soul Surge to get through." Lamorak said. Everyone agreed and used their Soul Surges to tear through the water. They kept going to another piece of land with giant spike covered traps on the ceiling. As they went through, Sir Galahad noticed the castle.

"What's happening to the castle?" Galahad asked. Arthur stopped running and looked at his castle.

"That's the castle, what happened?" Arthur asked.

"Unbelievable." Lancelot said.

"I get the feeling that Merlina found the scabbard." Lamorak said spinning his swords.

"It is also the work of her and Nimue's High Ancient Magic." Caliburn said.

"Nimue's helping her?" Arthur shouted.

"Hold on sire, she might be doing it against her will." Percival said.

"She better be." Arthur said as he walked off. Meanwhile, inside the castle, Merlina and Nimue were unleashing the power of the scabbard.

"Merlina, stop. This isn't right." Nimue said.

"Oh Nimue, you can't break free on my spell. You shouldn't try to hurt yourself trying. Nimue tried to send a signal to King Arthur.

"King…Arthur… you must…hurry." She moaned as Merlina continued to force her to use her magic on the scabbard. Arthur and his knights were now boarding a boat that was taking them down another small body of water.

"Thanks for letting us use your boat." Arthur said. The townsperson rowing the boat nodded. Once they got to the other side, they noticed that they were getting closer to the castle.

"We've come a fair distance." Lancelot said.

"But will we be fast enough to stop Merlina?" Lamorak asked as he spun is swords over his head.

"I think this should be fine as long as we keep this pace." Percival said. Another townsperson was also sitting in a boat, but some knights of the underworld blocked Arthur's knights from reaching him. Galahad jumped to them and started cutting them into dust.

"Don't get in my way." Galahad told the knights as they disintegrated. He and the others got on the boat. Several flying monster flew over and tried to attack them. Lamorak and Gawain used their Gail Meteor to destroy all of them.

"Do your worst! I fear nothing!" Gawain said. As they continued, some debris above them began to fall down.

"This isn't good. We might get caved in." Percival said.

"We have to hurry!" Galahad said alerting everyone. He used his psychokinesis to grab everyone and carry them to a wall. They also noticed a giant water tank under them.

"I forgot that it was down here." Lancelot said. Suddenly the shaking started to get monstrously stronger. Arthur also noticed monsters clinging to the wall.

"Everyone! Soul Surge past em'!" Arthur yelled.

"Right." They replied. Everyone Soul Surged and avoided an entire swarm of enemies. However, a giant wall stopped them.

"Oh, come on!" Lamorak said annoyed.

"Just climb it Lamorak." Percival said. Everyone climbed to a pole sticking out of the wall then flipped to the ledge above. A swarm of enemies awaited them. "I shall handle it." Percival said.

"FLAMES AHEATIAU!" Percival spun straight through the foes, taking them out all at once. Finally, they arrived at the castle.

"Well done." Caliburn said.

"Did you guys have as much fun as I did?" Arthur asked. Everyone sighed.

* * *

**The ending is kinda funny since Arthur/Sonic is being a goofball again. Anyway the next chapter's the last real one.**


	8. The Dark Queen

**Ah the end. You don't know how much I didn't wanna type this. It took hours longer than I expected.**

* * *

King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table were able to get to the roof of the castle. "Okay guys, let's go get Nimue back." Arthur said. However, they were stopped by a strong gust of wind.

"What was that?" Lamorak asked.

"I, I think I've that before." Percival said.

"Yeah, me too." Arthur stepped up. "Why don't you come out all ready King Arthur?" Arthur said. Everyone looked around in shock. Suddenly a horse galloped down from the sky.

"Well, well. If it isn't that fool of a knight and my old servants." The original King Arthur said.

"What are you doing here, knave!" Gawain said.

"Silence fool." King Arthur said.** (Just for the record, King Arthur is the old one and Arthur is Sonic. I only did it that way because Sonic doesn't like being called by a fancy title.)** "I've come to get my revenge on that fool of a knight."

"Wait a minute. King Arthur is nothing more than an illusion" Galahad said.

"Yes, but Merlina has the power of the scabbard. She probably used it to recreate him." Lancelot said.

"Guys, I'll take care of this guy. You just go stop Merlina." Arthur said. Arthur and King Arthur looked at each other. The Knights of the Round Table nodded and went off to find Merlina.

"Now let's have a new look on your unsightly swordsmanship." King Arthur said.

"Bring it on King Arthur!" Arthur said. King Arthur immediately started the battle by steering his horse away from Arthur. "Let's finish him off for good this time."

"Onward, Knight of the Wind." Caliburn said. King Arthur used Deathcalibur to send out energy waves to paralyze Arthur. He dodged every one.

"Don't think I've forgotten how you battled King Arthur." Arthur said.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that in the least." He created a portal that sent another arm holding Deathcalibur to slash at Arthur. Arthur stopped and shielded himself from the other sword. Once the arm went away King Arthur charged at Arthur and knocked him backwards.

"Knave, get up you fool!" Caliburn yelled. Arthur jumped to his feet. He saw that King Arthur was riding away. Because of his speed, Arthur was able to catch up to him. King Arthur shot of red balls of energy. Arthur hit the back at King Arthur.

"You're gettin' on my nerves; time to get you off my back!" Arthur jumped in the air in front of King Arthur.

"Strike back when he attacks." Arthur swung Caliburn in perfect timing as King Arthur swung Deathcalibur. "Show me that you can land a combo." Arthur used multiple Soul Surge attacks on King Arthur. The horse flung Arthur away and he took off. Then took off preparing to charge at Arthur.

"Hey, I think he's getting worn out." Arthur said. He was far from right. King Arthur charged straight at Arthur and knocked him down. But Arthur wasn't about to give up. He got up again and waited for the false king's next attack.

"Here he comes! Get ready to dodge left and right." However, King Arthur had gotten much faster and repeatedly collided into Arthur. Very soon, Arthur collapsed.

"What a fool. He really thought he could keep up with me." King Arthur said as his horse began walking towards Arthur.

"Arthur get up. You can't lose this." Caliburn said.

"He never stood a chance." King Arthur said as he got closer.

"Arthur listen to me and get up!" Caliburn yelled. Arthur reached for Caliburn.

"And now, he'll never rise again." King Arthur raised his sword.

"Sonic get up! NOW!" Caliburn yelled. King Arthur swung his sword down, but Arthur intercepted the hit.

"WHAT?" King Arthur yelled.

"I told you that it's time to get you off my back!" Arthur yelled. He jumped up and started using his Soul Surge. King Arthur also began slashing and Arthur.

"Time your attacks to your opponent's" Caliburn said. Arthur was able to outmatch King Arthur and attack him. "Swing your sword!" Caliburn said.

Arthur attacked King Arthur and knocked him off of his horse.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" King Arthur and his horse blew away into dust.

"Yeah, now that was tight!" Arthur shouted.

"Now let us go on to finding Nimue." Caliburn said. Meanwhile, in King Arthur's room in the castle, Merlina was holding the Knights of the Round Table captive.

"You have all failed. I don't know why you attempted in the first place." Merlina said.

"We may have failed, but the king shall soon arrive." Lancelot said.

"Yeah, and then he'll stop you from ruining this world." Lamorak said.

"I told you that I am the one protecting this world. None of you understand."

"Merlina, please listen. You can't create a never ending kingdom." Nimue said.

"Silence."

"Yeah, Nimue. Don't waste your breath on her." Someone said. Everyone looked. Arthur walked in the door. "Caliburn and I are here to force some sense into her."

"Arthur!" Merlina said gasping. "You shouldn't have come. This time I'll finish you for good." With the power of the scabbard, Merlina transformed into the Dark Queen. Arthur looked at the Knights of the Round Table in the cage.

"Everyone, quickly, give me your swords!" All of the knights dropped their swords out of the cage. "Okay let's do this." Arthur raised Caliburn in the air and he began to glow. Arthur began to transform into Excalibur Sonic. His golden armor clung to his body and Caliburn transformed into Excalibur.

"Excalibur, the greatest of the sacred swords." The Knights of the Round Table said simultaneously. Arthur and The Dark Queen flew into the sky.

"You never will understand will you King Arthur. Well I am prepared this time." The Dark Queen said."

"This is my kingdom. And I don't want it to be a lame, everlasting one." Arthur said. The Dark Queen put up a shield to block Arthur's attacks. She also shot out energy balls. "Remember that I can only move left and right." Arthur dodged all of the energy balls that the Dark Queen had shot out. Then he used Excalibur to cut through the shield.

"Listen carefully. Timing is everything! Attack at just the right moment." Excalibur said. The Dark Queen slashed at Arthur, but he countered her attack. She continued to shoot out energy balls, but Arthur dodged those as well. "Now go full force with Soul Surge!" Arthur began using his Soul Surge and The Dark Queen pushed him back.

"This kingdom and the will come to an end. Is that what you wish?" She asked firing more attacks.

"Nah, it's not gonna end. Our stories only end when we stop running." Arthur said and he dodged them.

"Wait for you chance to counter while she attacks you." Arthur and The Dark Queen continually clashed their swords.

"Your blade cannot touch me."

"Ignore her Arthur and wait for your chance to close for the kill." Excalibur said. As soon as The Dark Queen stopped attacking, Arthur used his Soul Surge and got perfect hits. The Dark Queen pushed Arthur back again. Soon got weaker and her body was getting darker.

"She appears quite worn down. You might be able to get through to her now." Excalibur said.

"Your efforts are futile." The Dark Queen said.

"You're mistaken if you think this is the limit of Excalibur's power."

"Heh, my trust sword's gonna teach you a lesson." Arthur said. The Dark Queen and Arthur clashed their swords again, but Arthur was able to gain the upper hand. He slashed The Dark Queen with intense force. "It's over now." Excalibur Sonic flew back and then shot straight through The Dark Queen.

"There is nothing Excalibur can't cut through."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! But I…I… !" The Dark Queen yelled. Arthur and The Dark Queen changed back into their regular forms and floated back to the castle. The cage surrounding Nimue and the Knights of the Round Table disappeared and they landed on the floor.

"King Arthur, you've done it again." Gawain said.

"You are truly the best of kings." Percival said.

"I agree." Lancelot said.

"You've saved the kingdom." Galahad said.

"And you showed her a thing or two." Lamorak said pointing to Merlina.

"She's gonna stay in captivity for a while so we can keep our eyes on her. Arthur walked up to Nimue.

"Nimue, are you okay?" Arthur asked.

"As okay as I'll ever be. Thank you King Arthur and Caliburn." She said. She then turned to the knights. "Son, grandson, Lamorak, Percival, and Gawain. I thank you as well." They all bowed.

"You're welcome."

"Now let's give you an escort home." Arthur said.

"Thank you King Arthur."

"You're welcome. And please, call me Sonic."

* * *

**I actually like this ending. It's something I'd expect from Sonic. Also, it's not over yet. All movies have to end with credits and a little surprise from me.**


	9. Credits

**Like I said, credits must end a movie. You don't have to read the credits. I just thought they'd be nice. Just skip to the trivia.**

* * *

Credits roll

**(King Arthur and his knight's run across a large field.)**

Hey all (hey all,) welcome to the greatest storm

I know (I know,) you have waited much too long

And I (and I,) I will be your shining star

I'm here (I'm here) here to conquer near and far...

**(The Knights of the Round Table are seen battling Knights of the Underworld)  
**Like the sun, I run, into the heat of day

Like a knight, I'll fight, until the fight is won

In a rage, I'll save each and every, each and every, each and everyone

'Till this war is won

**(King Arthur is seen battling a giant.)**  
And I live to rule by the sword

Slashing through the every inch of the power, the power in you

As I sit and as I stand by the table I command my kingdom

I'm the knight of the wind

Hey all, welcome to the end is near

I know, I will bring you pain and fear

**(Nimue is watching King Arthur from a reflecting pool in Deep Woods.)**  
From the ground, to the sky

Face-off, you and I

In a flash, I'm gone, holding your crown high

In a rage, I'll save each and every, each and every, each and everyone

'Till this war is won

**(Arthur and King Arthur are seen dueling)**  
And I live to rule by the sword

Slashing through the every inch of the power, the power in you

As I sit and as I stand by the table I command my kingdom

I'm the knight of the wind

The knight of the wind

I'm the knight of the wind

**(The Knights of the Round Table are seen battling each other.)**  
My castle is a massive force

A stronghold of power

My armor stays unbreakable

In battle every hour

Like the sun, I run, into the heat of day

Like a knight, I'll fight, until the fight is won

In a rage, I'll save each and every, each and every, each and everyone

'Till this war is won

**(Arthur, his knights, and Nimue are together in the castle.)**

And I live to rule by the sword

Slashing through the every inch of the power, the power in you

As I sit and as I stand by the table I command my kingdom

I'm the knight of the wind

The knight of the wind

Now I'm gonna wiki on ya'll. I'm making a trivia! Of course I purposely put in mistakes and other things just to see if you noticed. And of course I'm crazy enough to do it.

Errors

Gawain and Lamorak are able to use their Soul Surges in the air. In the games, they can't.

In some chapters the characters don't see enemies where they normally would in the game.

Lancelot's Chaos Blast Soul Surge is much described as being much larger in this story than in the game.

Galahad and Lamorak don't have upgraded weapons in the game.

Lancelot, Gawain, and Percival left their old swords in the barrier stones. In the games they don't.

Titanic Plain is played in the morning in the game. In the story, it takes place at night. Caliburn said "Well isn't this a nice view?" in Titanic Plain like he does in the game. But in the story it was night so he shouldn't have had a nice view. Arthur also responded by saying, "It's great!"

When the knights were captured in Titanic Plain they were wearing their helmets. When they woke up, they were off.

Trivia

Despite the title of the story, Nimue is barely in it and they aren't really focused on rescuing her; but rather putting up the barrier.

The whole point of the story was about putting the barrier around the castle, which wasn't even effective if Merlina's magic still had effect.

Lamorak doesn't speak in the same Arthurian dialect as his fellow knights do. He actually speaks more like Sonic. Also, even though he shares Sonic's dialect, he didn't know what the phrase "hit the hay" meant.

Most of the Knights of the Round Tables' dialogue was taken from the game.

In the game, Merlina accepted the fact that the kingdom would end. In this story, it seems like she wants revenge.

This story is said to focus on Sonic/Amy, but the only scene like this is at the end.

The knights of the round table remove their helmets when they want to speak in a very serious manner.

Lamorak has a habit of spinning his swords like in the game.

King Arthur is only called by his true name Sonic, once in the story. However,at the end, he requests that they call him Sonic

* * *

**Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Funny right. A wiki trivia section. Did you notice these things? If you have the game you might have more info and of corse you'll know more. **


End file.
